1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminous sources, and especially to a luminous source providing planar light which can illuminate a page from an underside thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current so-called information era, advances in technology taking place all over the world are said to be giving rise to a “knowledge economy.” Renewal of knowledge and industrialization of high technology are key characteristics of the knowledge economy. Students and professionals strive to hasten the innovation of knowledge and industrialization of high tech. With the amount of knowledge expanding at unprecedented rates, it is vital to be able to read material quicker and more efficiently than ever before.
When people need to read at night or under poor lighting conditions, they rely on artificial light sources. When outdoors, people often use flashlights for illuminating reading material. However, the flashlight is generally held by hand. The light beam tends to waver and cause eyestrain. In addition, even when the reader changes hands, he/she is liable to become weary. Under such conditions, one cannot read for very long, and cannot read in comfort. When reading indoors, incandescent or fluorescent lamps are mostly used. Because these lamps are usually fixed on a wall or the ceiling to provide steady illumination, people can read in comfort for as long as they wish. Nevertheless, the light projects down onto a page of the reading material. If the reader wants to write on the page, his/her hand is liable to block out the light coming from the lamp. In addition, excessive light can reflect off the page into the reader's eyes, causing glare and discomfort.